


[podfic] The Fury and the Rapture

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, American Civil War, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author's Favorite, Church Sex, Civil War, Community: tfa_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Priest Kink, Southern Gothic, Suicide Attempt, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Hux, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Ben Solo flees his past in the North along the rail lines. He stays in a town in Georgia because Father Hux makes him feel at home, even as he knows the lawmen are on his trail.





	[podfic] The Fury and the Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fury and The Rapture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842276) by [blue_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_crow/pseuds/blue_crow). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=24fjonk)

 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jit3b1z9xrqlrny/swst%20The%20Fury%20and%20the%20Rapture.mp3?dl=0) (22.1 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:24:08

with music & background sound effects  
**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rpjobtu7d89g7mo/swst%20The%20Fury%20and%20the%20Rapture%20w%20SFX.mp3?dl=0) (25 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:27:14

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to blue_crow for letting me podfic this story! My first Kylux pod woot woot! This is darker and smuttier than I normally record but being from Georgia myself I can't resist a good Southern Gothic story. I had fun trying to make my accent come out a little stronger than I usually do while reading and then playing around with sound effects. I could have continued on adding effects and layers of sound but I'm still feeling out how much is too much or two distracting to the story, so feel free to let me know how well they worked for you. & enjoy!


End file.
